KARTENZ
Welcome to the KARTENZ Wikia. KARTENZ Wiki KARTENZ Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the creative work of Kartenz Animation Studios. This wiki's format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the FAQ to help you get started, just keep in mind that this wiki for all. Have fun! ' '—'Akbar de Wighar' History Kartenz Studios is an animation studio which produced computer animated feature films, short films, and television specials, based in Jakarta. Founded on March 3, 2012.The studio created a three fictional character named Mr.B , Joke and Shinta that producing for virtual band feature films with stage name, CHUCKILL . From The Beginning Originally was founded by Akbar de Wighar and his brother, they set up a studio at the beginning from his mother's kitchen, the studio was production for advertising company until expanding to production own animated character. Now, Kartenz Studios became a subsidiary of film division from KARTENZ Company. KARTENZ's Journey Although it was not easy to achieve what KARTENZ has done so far, Akbar de Wighar found that doing business with worldwide market was not easy, especially for business integrity and the ability to read market trends played a crucial role. Movie Most popular animation feature films released in 2018.at Internet Movie Database. ROUND is an upcoming Kartenz feature film. It was produced by Kartenz Animation Studios. At the Kartenz stockholder meeting on October 7, 2015, KARTENZ CEO Akbar de Wighar announced that Kartenz had begun pre-production on ROUND. Storyline Set in The City where Jonathan Kersky as a Stuntman at Theme park, had a motorcycle accident. After several times changed jobs, finally he got a job which makes saving someone's life and at the same time bring him into trouble with The Secret group. Soundtrack Kartenz ROUND OST "Standing Here"- CHUCKILL feat. Berydw. "Standing Here" is a song written and recorded by Akbar de Wighar or also known as Berydw. Development In December 2015, KARTENZ announced a film inspired by Woodstock Festival', 'music festival attracting an audience of 400,000 people, held over three days on a dairy farm in New York state. On January 2016, KARTENZ filed a request to trademark the phrase "ROUND" for various merchandising applications. 'Background' Kartenz team made several trips to help define the atmosphere, characters and story of ROUND. Akbar de Wighar said, "It was something about music and adventure that captured my imagination. It has led me down a winding path of discovery". Woodstock has been referenced in many different ways in popular culture. 'Tagline' Here's the tagline from Kartenz Round. "It's about the whole thing in one word". Locations 'Moantanisca' The Beach City Moantanisca commonly referred to as Moantanisca is a fictional location appearing in Kartenz Animation Characters, best known as the home for Jonathan Kersky, member of rock band, CHUCKILL. The beachfront city in western Long Asenes Coulty, Cafinorlia, Union Stairs. Situated on Moantanisca Bay, it is bordered on three sides by the city of Long Asenes Pacific Padisales to the north, Benrtwood on the northeast, Ronage Ganet Village on the east, Mat Virsa on the southeast, and Niceve on the south. 'Moantanisca Concept Art ' Moantanisca is well known for its affluent single-family neighborhoods but also has many neighborhoods consisting primarily of condominiums and apartments. Over two-thirds of Moantanisca's residents are renters. The population for Moantanisca was 73,896. Partly because of its agreeable climate, Moantanisca had become a famed resort town by the early 20th century. The city has experienced a boom since the late 1980s through the revitalization of its downtown core, significant job growth and increased tourism. Kartenz Park Moantanisca remains a popular and iconic destination. 'Five Groubosh' Five Groubosh is the most densely populated town of Long Asenes, many bridges and tunnels link to Moantanisca and Cliff Porze. Five Groubosh is the only one on the Union Stairs mainland and, with a land area of 42 square miles (107 km) and a population of 1,454,544, has the fourth largest land area, the fourth highest population, and the third-highest population density. In the 19th and 20th centuries, Five Groubosh received many immigrant groups as it was transformed into an urban community, first from various Razbil, Eriland, and later from the Disteam Idle region, as well as Long Asenes migrants from the Long Asenes South. This cultural mix has made Five Groubosh a wellspring of both Latin music and hip hop. 'Cliff Porze' Cliff Porze is a small famous villages into the steep sided hills and cliffs of this coast frequented by tourists. Primary industries have traditionally been fishing. In recent years, its neighboring towns have become popular tourist destinations, particularly in the summer months. Tourist attractions in the region include a famous walking trail between Five Groubosh and Ronage Ganet Village, hiking trails in the hills and vineyards above the town, one of the five villages of Long Asenes. Mostly all of the houses are bright and colourful. 'Ronage Ganet Village' Ronage Ganet Village is a waterfront farms. The pumpkin picking season begins on October 1 and continues through mid-November. Ronage Ganet Village’s is located at 3004 Chapel Jennings Road in Rookveebill. 'Ronage Ganet Village Concept Art' Pack a picnic lunch, and enjoy the corn maze (open on Saturday and Sunday only), where you must answer questions correctly to obtain the directions through the maze. 'Neo East Indies' Neo East Indies or also known as N.E.I, has made clear strides toward becoming a new modern city with their technological advancements, social progress, and modern architecture. Connecting to the internet is never a problem because Neo East Indies, the most developed city in Donesaini, has free Wi-Fi zones across the entire city. 'N.E.I Concept Art ' Culturally, N.E.I has been years ahead of most countries when it comes to generous maternity and paternity leave, which it established into law in 2002. N.E.I also has eight universities and even more schools within its city limits, conveying the importance of education in this society. The city has plenty of sleek modern buildings in its design district. Characters This is a list of characters from Kartenz's Round Franchise which consists of the animated films Round. Primary characters 'Mr.B' 'Joke' Jonathan Kersky' ' 'Shinta' Shinta Hepburn 'Max ' Max Moned 'Alex' Alexander Moned 'Cody' Columbus Mcdylan 'or Cody. 'Mayor Will Willett Livingston better known as Mayor Will Prof. Frits Wentmolt Bell Frits or Prof. Frits 'Chief Lee' Born as Lloyd Emed Simone 'Valentina' Reshvakota Valentina 'Zamir' Luan Zamir The Group 'CHUCKILL ' A rock band from Moantanisca. The group consists of Mr.B (bass guitar), Joke (vocals and rhythm guitar), and Shinta (drums). 'Lil Boys' The Lil Boys are sea oil rig workers from Max Moned Corp. The deep sea mining company that ' '''the first submerged oil wells were drilled from platforms built on piles in the fresh waters of the Grand Lake St.Samyr. 'Hell's Vandidos' The '''Hells Vandidos Motorcycle Club (HVMC) '''common nickname for the club "Hell's Vandidos" is a worldwide one-percenter motorcycle club whose members typically ride custom motorcycles. The organization is considered an organized crime syndicate by the Union Stairs Department of Justice. 'The Black Rose' The Black Rose are the team that assortment of four women with different backgrounds: a former member of the computer expert, a former law officer, a martial artist and later a visual artist joined. 'Girldamn' The Girldamn are girl group formed in Moantanisca. The group consists of Yuki"U-Key"Maria (Damn-U), Qinan Brock (Damn-Q),and May Hardy (Damn-M). Their ex-member are Shinta, she quit from the band because her boyfriend, Alex. Had a relationship with U-Key. Production Art Kartenz ROUND Movie Teaser Poster.png|Kartenz ROUND Movie Poster. KARTENZ ROUND Tagline Background.png|Kartenz ROUND Movie Tagline. KARTENZ ROUND BLUE COLOR LOGO.png|Kartenz ROUND Movie Logo. Kartenz Location Concept Art Moantanisca.jpg|Kartenz ROUND Movie Concept Art - Moantanisca. Kartenz Location Concept Art Ronage Ganet Village.jpg|Kartenz ROUND Movie Concept Art - Ronage Ganet Village. Kartenz Location Concept Art Neo East Indies.jpg|Kartenz ROUND Movie Concept Art - Neo East Indies. Trivia *This will be Kartenz film adaptation to be based on a book. *''ROUND ''was pushed back to 2018 in 2015 and was originally set to be entitled ''The Round. *This will also be Kartenz's first animation film to be produced by Kartenz Studios. *''ROUND'' will be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. Gallery Shinta Chuckill Profile 4x4.jpg|link=Shinta F05c555e3b7150a09c8f51e4d22446e7.jpeg|link=Mr.B 553698 636373229716988 1661018641 n.jpg|link=Jonathan "Joke" Kersky Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Johny Mechanic Logo Black.png|link=Johny Mechanic Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|link=Bell and Jack Dr Spaze.jpg|link=Dr.Spaze 'Movies' The list of KARTENZ animated feature film. Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|Have you seen an alien on your backyard? DR. SPAZE will show you how to overcome them.|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|Born in farm, living with arm. An animation film from KARTENZ, Happy Rilly.|link=Happy Rilly KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|It's about the whole thing in the one word "Round". An Animation feature film from KARTENZ.|link=ROUND Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|There's no distance between art and science. Bell & Jack have a reason why they're be a rival.|link=Bell and Jack Kartenz Johny Mechanic LOGO.jpg|Why people need a digital world? Johny Mechanic was the answer from that question. 'Vision' KARTENZ wishes to offer creative concept for future Theme parks, resorts, movies, tv programs, characters, games, videos, music, shopping, and more. The company is planning to launch Kartenz Park, a new Themepark with KARTENZ's Animation Character for whole design, this project designed by Kartenz Studios directed by Akbar de Wighar, despite the fact that its advertising campaign is yet to launch. This is just a testament to the company’s reputation for delivering future life. See also Berydw & Chika Riznia Wedding at Lake Jakarta 15 June 2015 8 45 PM.jpg|link=Akbar de Wighar Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|link=Akbar de Wighar Logo KARTENZ Revisi BW.png|link=KARTENZ KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|link=ROUND Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|link=CHUCKILL Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|link=Happy Rilly References *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase. *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar on IMDb. *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. Official company website. *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words. External Links *ROUND at Internet Movie Database. *Most popular animation feature films released in 2018.at Internet Movie Database. *Most popular feature films released in 2018.at Internet Movie Database. *Round (2018)at tripalium. *ROUND on Kartenz.com *ROUND at the Goodreads Category:Browse Category:Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Movie Category:Business Category:Creative Category:Industry Category:Akbar de Wighar Category:Kartenz Category:Virtual Band Category:Animation Industry Category:Berydw Category:Music Category:Animation Studios Category:Merchandise Category:Character Category:Story Category:Production Category:Media Networks Category:Theme Parks Category:Studio Entertainment